bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Digimaster1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rankings page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 20:45, November 28, 2009 Bakugan Wiki:Ideas This message is too inform you about the consensus voting for the Bakugan Wiki:Ideas page. You are getting this message due to the fact you are currently a regular user and I did not wish to put a message on all 300 or so of the users who have ever edited. However, if you are not a regular user and you reading this, you are still welcome to get consensus for the page.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''I'll be back...]][[User Blog:Abce2|''To edit!]] 16:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for helping gain consensus for the Bakugan Wiki:Ideas and Requests page. It is fully operational, so feel free to voice concerns and requests!Abce2|''Gene, lick''[[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 10:30, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I have to disagree When I checked the official page Bakugan website, before it changed, it said that Cosmic Ingram evolves into Ingram. My proof? Think about it. Cosmic Ingram is just a bird, right? Then Ingram is half man/half bird. Then Master/Boost Ingram is completely man. Please don't change it.Abce2|''War. ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 22:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) well if they changed it that means that thats what they originally intended but they changed they're minds besides they couldv all evolved from ingram i mean in real life evolution can go in multiple directions thats the only reason anyone would assume everything evolved from one organism if it didnt go multiple ways that wouldnt be possible besides a half man half bird might be able to evolve into something thats completely bird OR completely man. who knows? your not the haos twelve orders member you wouldnt know for sure that it was the other way around i mean if the site no longer says that than that may no longer be true even if it was originally planned that way. 01:55, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks to BD, we now know that Cosmic Ingram isn't all bird, right Abce2? Digimaster1 (talk) 11:54, September 9, 2010 (UTC)Digimaster1 Yes Yes I do agree with you.Doesn't it annoy you that it's coming out in june? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 18:23, April 17, 2010 (UTC) That is true but still I can't wait till it comes out. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 23:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry... I've got my sources...they're not fake though.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 21:00, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i think u should too well get alot of edits and asl abce--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 20:31, April 22, 2010 (UTC) HI DIGIMASTER1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI DIGIMASTER1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? This is pic Hyena12!!!!!!!!!!!! Re: Evil Luckily, you weren't hit with her whiplash of devour. 5tee1-O4teen (talk) 01:23, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Wanna Brawl? Please go easy on me I just started. Get you're lowest guys please. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:43, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I hate you SO much right now. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'BOOM goes the ']]freak on coffee. 20:18, July 31, 2010 (UTC) H.: YOU CAN BITE MY SHINY HAOS . . . . . . . Strikeflier, it's over. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'BOOM goes the ']]freak on coffee. 20:26, July 31, 2010 (UTC) H.: I WILL KILL THAT STRIKEFLIER OF YOURS!!!!!!!! HUSH! A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'BOOM goes the ']]freak on coffee. 20:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) i TOLD you NOT to make her mad. A.O.H.[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'BOOM goes the ']]freak on coffee. 20:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello ally So this is who you are. It's good to be friends, instead of enemies. Bendo14 speaks... and bends. Viper30 00:55, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey masters-blaze (fsb) SO YOU ARE BROLYXMASTERZ! dude i always see you on BD i am FusionGold18 SO YOU ARE BROLYXMASTERZ! dude i always see you on BD i am FusionGold18 SO YOU ARE BROLYXMASTERZ! dude i always see you on BD i am FusionGold18 is he really just figuring this out? There is no money, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'there is no possession,']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| theres only obsession.]] 18:27, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry about the brawl. I had to go to dinner. I'll brawl you again, if you'd like... Bendo14: We have lost a brave soldier today... NOW LET'S PARTY!!! 00:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like the Pyrus Gaia g is a typo. I still have my Pyrus S&G in the package. WARNING!!! Alphatization!!! 14:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) What? What do you mean? O_o The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 19:02, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Because it kicked me off!!! How about we try again tomorrow? Without that i will be kicket out??? And i´m sorry! The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 19:07, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it was weird... It happened yesterday too... But let´s try it again tomorrow!!! I want to see your bakugan in action!!! The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 19:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC) the tournament i think im going to have it start on saturday and ending sunday Time to begin the tournament Will all participant meet at the sewer in the dharak sewer please im sorry, yes it happened, i had to do it, everyone was complaining that they wanted it to be done at that time, again im sorry that you weren't able to participate in the tournament, next time i will have this more under control for the next tournament BD tournament ur facing me in one of the first brackets in AgentZ's tournament...hope ur ready 21:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply You mean this?Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 16:43, December 11, 2010 (UTC) http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Wiki:IRC http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3AAbce2/Guess_what_I_found_out_we_have... That one?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 17:18, December 11, 2010 (UTC) im... Standing right next to you. i know where you are. your in the park by fabia. way too many noob GMs there are way too many noob gms. 2 GMEclipse am]nd GMYuleTide whoops my bad. Kyleronco (talk) 00:35, December 19, 2010 (UTC) IRC!!!! http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Wikia-bakugan# You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 19:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC) spelling mistake Im pretty sure sid has a c in his last name not a k. sid arkail I'm sorry Kazarina, but your ugly so meet my bazooka Im gone.... Yeah i am done with bakugan now, outgrown it.... But you can still find me on The Total Drama island Wiki, The 6teen Wiki, The Total Drama Comic wiki, and thats pretty much it... Heather and Blaineley will rule the world! 01:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC) yo wats up VentusPhantom (talk) 17:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC)ventusphantom hyperfireblaze0292 Switzerland! Kyleronco (talk) 22:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) look at triple 9's new blog. If you don't mind, can you please tell me how you make userboxes and the character bio thing? (The thing you have first thing on the right of your profile) You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 22:56, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, and no, I don't know the IRC's URL (I always just clicked on a link.), and one more thing, do you know how to make the current messages on my talk pack back to the normal color? (not red) You Can't Mess With the King of the Dark! 23:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rayne Calling her a jerk, is not harassment? And Rayne can kick those she wants, trying to go back on every time doesn't help you. Also, saying "F--- you" doesn't really help your case. And Rayne, AOH, and Winx (and Bendo) all agree that you were harassing her in the first place. --Have no fear Big Sis DQ is here! 16:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC)'' :Well, that is out of my control, and only your IP address it blocked, not your account, so it doesn't make much of a difference. Unless you can't edit now. But it's only for three days ... and don't try to piss any of them off. --Have no fear Big Sis DQ is here!'' 16:42, January 22, 2011 (UTC)'' : :''Digi are you leaving? ''I dont want you to. Your one of my friends here. Dont leave if you are. You left the message on DQ13's talk page saying "Pass this on. Goodbye." Does that mean your leaving? User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!(Talk)]](talk) 16:54, January 22, 2011 (UTC)' : : :' Sorry you have to :(. Any other Wikis you'll be on? I ask you to join this:Roblox. Im gonna be on it if I do some good things. If you are leave a message on my talk page and once Im on Ill friend request you. Its really fun and you get to shoot people. Then they regenerate. Some games are better than others. Remember Build Play and always KILL HALO!!! (That was from the old Halo world in Roblox before I got it taken away.) I got it taken away but I might get back on it. Trya it out. And make a parent account so you can chat with others. User:DarkusMaster84[[User blog:DarkusMaster84||SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!]](Talk)]](talk) 17:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Digi You mind telling us where you got the info that states that Primo Vulcan's real name is Premo, even though there are many sources that say the former? Just wondering. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Boone, you're not ]]''a bottle!"' 20:30, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Wiki On the Pokemon Wiki, do you want to join a team? Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 00:11, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! You didn't know about that? I am the captain of the dark team. (There are 5 teams, water, fire, grass, electric, and dark) Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 00:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC) hi masters its deltress so just telling yiu who i am on bakugan wiki so see you on dimensionsTitaniumgirl (talk) 23:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC) reply ill take your advice not to anger youTitaniumgirl (talk) 23:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay To add links you put [ [ Linehalt | COWS ] and it becomes COWS!!!! For the quote click edit page on my userpage and look at what the name of the template is type it in on the template spot and your ready. And yeah can I have that pic? I deleted it on my computer because it wasn't uploadable. Email it to me at jopossum14@aol.com. lol I made that username when I was 6 or 7. I still use it. User:DarkusMaster84|Pick a side. Light or Darkness'(Talk)]](talk) 15:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC)' Also it wasn't letting me put it down so when you do it subtract all spaces and at the very end for the quote put ]. User:DarkusMaster84[[User blog:DarkusMaster84||Pick a side. Light or Darkness']](Talk)]](talk) 15:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Tornament It is not mine it is my brawler friend. Look at the webpage I linked.Chrocky Hey. What's your reason for changing Spyron's name to Spiron? Let me out of here!! 15:28, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Who was it? Let me out of here!! 15:34, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Anything else you found out? Let me out of here!! 15:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, if you find out anything else let me know. Thanks Let me out of here!! 16:55, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Dude i'm gonna tell you something you can't get mad at me 4 and you can't tell fave cause she will kill me ok ?! so then I take it this is BrolyXMasterz good, and next time you threaten me, your off the team its anti-hero time... Really so can you bring some bakuarenas and bowls.Happyaqua! =) 02:45, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude no offense lol Your girl friend belives in Karma lol Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! hey ok,you got a deal,tell you what ill give you the pyrus infinity heliso as well cause i already got it on b.d! send the iron dragonoid code to my email - kusodan16@yahoo.com tell me when your done,and ill inbox the zenthon and helios's code. hey so... do we have a deal?Lordphantom (talk) 18:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom OK i have a pyrus lumino dragonoid,im ready to trade ,but tell me what your gonna trade with? p.s- im a subterra and pyrus brawler,pyrus preffered. OK yes,i have a pyrus lumino dragonoid,il give it you ,but which bakugan are you gonna trade for it? tell me then well start trading.Lordphantom (talk) 12:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) lordphantom hey look... i already got ripped off the pyrus infinity ,someone cheated me,so i was wondering if you could send the code first,dont fell bad man,ill send you the lumino code,as soon as you send the code? is it fair with you? DONE! ok,fine i made up my mind,i trust you(kinda) ill message you the code,ok? but i want the iron dragonoid as soon as you get the lumino drago code!! ill message you the code by tommorrow morning.Lordphantom (talk) 19:12, May 6, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom dude,i rarely play B.D,thats why im giving the codes away,im playing right now,so i was wondering if you can give me the code now itself?,you can trust me,il give you the code and a extra bakugan if you want(ill pick the extra one)Lordphantom (talk) 19:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom Join Us! Hey ! Would you like to join a super fun Bakugan User Wiki? You can create any page you want, as long as it's appropriate, and it's totally okay! We don't enforce many rules, but some people get a bit extreme. Anyways, we all would like YOU, , to join us on our Wiki: Bakugan Users Wiki! Thats: bakuganusers.wikia.com http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Thank You and have a great day! Release Your Inner Flame! 04:12, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Dimensions Pictures Would you like a clear [http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Dimensions Bakugan Dimensions] avatar photo ? Or maybe Picture of your Bakugan ? I can do so, easy. No price , Scam , account joy riding. Just pictures. Warning : If you think this is a scam and do not trust me, back away now, and don't reply. Thank you for your time. Offer ends June, 30, 2011. Hurry don't let this chance Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Also how ya been ? hello are you intrested in giving me a ventus bakugan for a pyrus titanium drago or a darkus razenoid?Ventuskuso (talk) 10:41, May 31, 2011 (UTC)ventuskuso Guess whose BACK ! Hell ! Fave's back. lol dude check it. Everyone was nice then names where exchanged. Not good names either. How it should have ended is funny. Also, The pictures are for proof. Wanna battle ? thumb|300px|left|Also check this out. Hey Masterz! so.. how u find me.. lol who in the world told u of me?? i barely made this yesterday Hey Masterz! how u doing ZelennaFaviola (talk) 22:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC) lost move... hello digimaster. i was wondering how you got that picture of Reactive Barrage on bd... if its a lost move, how did you find it? btw if you want i might be able to find you a gif of percival and his dark blade. :] For you. You lyke? For you- Dirt 15:19, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back. You remember me right. I am Viper30 and I changed my name to Rays364 not too long ago.